In motors and engines, heating problems may occur causing vapor lock in the fuel lines. Vapor lock may cause the engine to fail and stop running when the fuel in the system overheats. Such failures most likely occur on hot days or when the engine is at constant acceleration and deceleration, making the engine work harder and get hotter. The excess heat may cause the fuel to vaporize, preventing the fuel to be supplied to the engine resulting in engine ignition problems.
In some piston engine aircraft, pilots have experienced similar issues with vapor lock in piston engine which is an inherent and common problem with this type of engine design. Such issues generally are reported to include engine performance problems and hot start problems with significant trouble starting the engine while hot, causing unexpected delays and frustration for pilots.